maxpaynefandomcom-20200223-history
Serrano
"Serrano" (born c. 1984), whose real name is unknown, is an African-Brazilian criminal, a kidnapper, and the ruthless leader of the Comando Sombra, and has been since 2006, until the events of 2012. The child of African immigrants in Sao Paulo, Serrano spent most of his childhood in Serra da Mantiqueira, earning him his nickname. After the deaths of his parents when he was only 8 or 9, Serrano was already involved in crimes, living on the streets by the age of 11, and committing his first murder at the age of 12. By the late 1990s, Serrano had become involved with the Comando Sombra, becoming its leader in 2006, and changing the gang from a small street gang to a large criminal organization. He became one of the top targets of the Unidade de Forças Especiais, but avoided capture and death for at least four times since 2009. He also rivaled with the Crachá Preto and the Tropa Z gangs. In 2012, Serrano targeted the Branco family, attempting to kidnap Rodrigo Branco and his wife, Fabiana. Serrano failed to capture Rodrigo, but his men managed to capture Fabiana. The Brancos tried to make a ransom deal, but it failed due the Crachá Preto destroying the exchange. The Branco's bodyguard, Max Payne tried to save Fabiana from Serrano in one of the gang's bases near the Tiete River, but Serrano managed to flee from his base along with Fabiana. Serrano finally killed Fabiana after Max confronted him. Following this event, the UFE attacked Serrano's Nova Esperança hideout, and captured him, and killing many of his men in the progress. Serrano was taken to a hotel owned by the UFE and the Crachá Preto, along with other citizens, used as a front for the groups' business. After being captured, Serrano was later saved by Max Payne, and finally confronted the one who cut open his friends, Arthur Fischer, killing him. His ultimate fate or whereabouts following this event are unknown. Biography Childhood Not much is known about Serrano's early life, and his real name was never revealed, at least not to law enforcement groups. His nickname was derived from the town he spent most of his childhood in, Serra da Mantiqueira. Serrano was born in an unknown location in Brazil, possibly São Paul, around the year of 1984. His parents were African immigrants who arrived to Brazil, and both of them died when Serrano was 8 or 9 years old, circa 1992-1993, leaving him alone, orphan. By the age of 11, the boy already lived as a homeless on the streets of Sao Paulo, working either as a pickpocket or spotter for drug dealers. By the age of 12, Serrano was already linked to the first murder he commited. Rise for power Comando Sombra Serrano became heavily involved with the Comando Sombra (CS) gang around the late 1990's, though, how he became involved in the gang is unknown. According to the UFE, Serrano heavily helped to change the CS from a small street gang, to a "highly-organized city-wide criminal organization" that deals with drugs and kidnapping. In 2006, Serrano became the leader of the Comando Sombra. After becoming the leader of the gang, Serrano was targeted in four UFE operations since 2009, but avoided arrest. Ever since becoming the leader, he became one of the most wanted men by the UFE. In June 2009, Serrano caused a series of riots across the city, leading to rampages against law enforcement officials, including attacks on police stations and state buildings. War in São Paulo favelas With his rise for power as the leader of the Comando Sombra, Serrano started to fight the other gangs in São Paulo, in order to get control in the city and its favelas. The main two gangs that fought against Serrano and the Comando Sombra were the para-military Crachá Preto and the fellow street gang Tropa Z. Serrano and the Comando Sombra managed to defeat the Tropa Z and took over their turf in the Nova Esperança favela, making it their hideout and main base of operations. Serrano, however, didn't manage to defeat the Crachá Preto, despite having a larger gang. By 2012, Serrano already led the gang into another massive, bloody gang war, this time, for a final control in the city. Organs harvesting scandal Kidnapping Fabiana Later in 2012, Serrano targets the Branco family, and sends his men to kidnap two of them, Rodrigo and his wife, Fabiana, during their charity party at their house. Serrano's men stormed the party grabbing Rodrigo and Fabiana. Fabiana was soon rescued by one of the bodyguards belonged to the family, Max Payne, who killed the CS member who held her. Meanwhile, the other part of Serrano's men went to the garage of the building, planning to put Rodrigo in a van and flee. Payne chased them, shot the tires of the van and stopped it, thus saving the Brancos and foiling the Comando Sombra's kidnapping attempt. .]] With the first attempt failed, Serrano plans another kidnapping attempt, this time in Club Moderno, where Fabiana, her sister Giovanna, and her brother-in-law Marcelo, often hang out. Serrano leads his men into the club, ordering the capture of the three Brancos and the death of anyone who will stand in their way, even killing the famous football player Claudio. Max Payne, who was sent to watch over the Brancos, fights his way to find the kidnapped Brancos. After getting on the rooftop of the club and being picked by Marcelo (who escaped thanks to Max) and his partner Raul Passos, the three noticed Serrano and his men forcing Fabiana and Giovanna into their helicopter. Marcelo yells for Giovanna, while Serrano and his men look at Branco's helicopter, giving Giovanna time to escape. Serrano sends his men after the young woman, but Payne saves her from the Comando Sombra troops. While Giovanna and Marcelo were saved, Serrano's plan was partly successful, as he captured Fabiana. Following the kidnapping, Serrano sends the Branco family a ransom letter, ordering thousands of Brazilian Dollars in exchange for Fabiana's life, and if they will get no money, Fabiana will die. Having nothing else to do, Rodrigo agrees, sending Max and Passos to the ransom deal that happens in São Paulo's stadium. the deal fails as the Crachá Preto interrupted, killing all of Serrano's men and stealing the money. After the failed exchange, seeing no other way to bring Fabiana back, Max and Raul sneak to one of the Comando Sombra's bases, located at the docks of the Tiete river. Max silently sneaks the base, armed with a silenced PT92, and found the same helicopter that was used during Fabiana's kidnapping. As he walked through the docks, he noticed Serrano on a boat, briefly speaking to two of his men, who seem to pick up some crates on a truck. Once Serrano drove away, Max killed the two men, keeping to move until he found a TV that shows Fabiana's torture. Max was soon involved in a large gunfight against the Comando Sombra. Upon hearing about Payne' presence, Serrano took Fabiana from her torture room and prepared to abandon the base on his armored boat and escape from the deadly bodyguard. Max, thanks to Passos and his boat, gave a chase, killing in the progress every CS boat that Serrano called. Eventually, Raul's boat crushed, giving Serrano a chance to escape, with Fabiana is still his hostage. Clash in the favela A few days later, after getting information from a dying Crachá Preto member, Max Payne arrives to the Nova Esperança favela, Serrano's hideout and main base of operations, in order to bring back Fabiana, and finish off Serrano and his gang. Soon after meeting a detective in a strip club, Max is attacked by members of gang called the Filhos De Ogum, but is able to fend them off. Max also comments that the gang is much different than Serrano's men. Making his way through the favela, Max finds Serrano's 'fortress', after the detective showed him the way. There, after defeating most of Serrano's bodyguards outside the building, Serrano 'got a visit' from Giovanna and Marcelo, who tried to exchange money for Fabiana. Serrano gets angry after finding out that there is not enough money, yelling at Marcelo, while the latter begs for him to accept the money and release Fabiana, but Serrano apparently refuses. Max, understanding that the deal didn't go well, enters the room, telling Serrano and his men to drop their weapons and release the Branco family, telling that "no one's need to die.", but Payne's handgun is taken by Serrano's men, who hold the bodyguard in a gunpoint. Serrano aims his sidearm at Giovanna's head, leading her to scream in fear. Max angrily tells him to not shoot, leading Serrano to response with a single 'okay' before executing Fabiana with a shot in the head. Before managing to kill Max, Giovanna and Marcelo, the UFE unit assaults the favela, leading Serrano to shoot Marcelo in the knee to stop him from getting up. Serrano and his men decide to flee, taking the bag of money, along with Marcelo and Giovanna as hostages. Before leaving, Serrano orders one of his men to kill Max, though Max later knocks him out. Serrano and the others are captured and they end up being sold to the Crachá Preto by the UFE. Fall and capture Serrano's gang are later defeated during the large war in the favela, by the UFE unit, who was using the Crachá Preto as a backup. Serrano is taken to a rundown hotel called the Imperial Palace Hotel, run by the Crachá Preto, as a front for their and the UFE's organ harvesting business. Serrano was taken along with many of his men and other citizens from his favela. During his short time at his enemies' hands, it seems that Serrano was heavily beaten and tortured. A few hours later, Max Payne, now working to uncover the UFE's secret actions, breaks into the hotel, fighting dozens of UFE soldiers until he finds the room where Serrano and other citizens are being held. Max tells to the captured citizens to get out of the building, and then stops as he sees a now-beaten Serrano, commenting to himself about the man's poor appearance, which he described as "pathetic". After a short look at each other, Max went to his way, while Serrano seemingly ran away. .]] After some time of walking and clearing his way, Max enters into what appears to be a surgery, where he finds that Arthur Fischer, a famous surgeon, was harvesting the kidnapped people's organs. Max confronts the surgeon on his actions, leading Fischer to beg for his life. Serrano, shocked by what he had seen, enters the surgical area, yelling at Fischer for his actions, while the surgeon keeps begging for his life. Serrano and Max exchange stares at each other, while the later points his gun at Serrano. The two softly nod, and then Serrano turns to Fischer. Serrano takes a scalpel near him and moves towards the surgeon, before stabbing him to death, ending the life of the man who was one of the main people responsible for the slaughter of his men and other poor favela citizens. Fate The murder of Arthur Fischer was the last time Serrano was seen. Following the events at the hotel, Serrano's fate was left unknown. A day after the events at the hotel, Max attacked the base of the UFE unit, vowing to kill Armando Becker, the unit's commander. At the base, Max found a computer in a brief room, where he found out that even the UFE were unsure about Serrano's status, listing him as "Unknown". Personality and traits Serrano has been described as "ruthless" by the UFE files. Serrano was the one behind the most horrible acts of the Comando Sombra, showing that he is brutal. He is also very sadistic, telling his men to kill many innocent people, as well beating Fabiana Branco to the point of bleeding, and finally shooting her with a smile on his face. Despite all of his actions, it seems that Serrano has a great care for his fellow gang members, and possibly for other poor Brazilian citizens, as he becomes angry after he sees the remains of several CS members in Arthur Fischer's morgue, and avenging them by cutting down the doctor. Serrano seems to a very intelligent and cunning man, having planned various kidnapping attempts and managed to lead his gang to become bigger, stronger, and more organized. Serrano also showed to keep himself cold and collected during harsh situations, as seen at the Tiete river and the Nova Esperança favela. Appearance Serrano is a tall, muscular man with dark skin tone, dreadlocks, and dark eyes. He has a few tattoos on his arms and torso, which indicate his affiliation to the Comando Sombra. He has three golden long necklaces on his neck, and a golden watch on his left wrist. Serrano has a golden ring on the middle finger of his right hand. His regular outfit contains a blueish purple Aloha shirt, which he wears unbuttoned. He wears it along with a pair of beige short pants. After being captured and beaten up by the Crachá Preto, the only article of clothing he had were his pants. During the shootout at Club Moderno, Serrano wore a rather expensive suit consisting of a white shirt and pants, along with his Balaclava. Some of his images at the UFE files, as well the ones owned by Wilson Da Silva, show him with a brighter Aloha shirt. Skills Not much is known about Serrano's skills with weapons or other abilities. It is known that he is atleast capable with sidearms, handguns, most notably his automatic Glock pistol, though he rarely used it. Other than his usage of handguns, Serrano also knew, at least, how to drive a boat, driving an armored boat away from Max Payne and Raul Passos. Equipment *'Balaclava' - the trademark clothing of every member of the Comando Sombra - a piece of headgear that covers the whole head, exposing only part of the face. Serrano is seen wearing this only once - during the kidnapping attempt of Fabiana Branco at Club Moderno. *'Auto 9mm' - an automatic handgun made by Glock. This is the main sidearm and only known weapon that Serrano uses. He also used it to execute Fabiana and injure Marcelo Branco. *'Scalpel' - a small and extremely sharp bladed instrument used for surgery. Serrano obtains one and use it to kill doctor Arthur Fischer. Murders committed *Fabiana Branco - killed in order to anger Max Payne. *Arthur Fischer - killed for cutting down Serrano's men's organs. Vehicles *'Kidnapping van' - a black van resembles a Chevrolet Express. Serrano and his men use the van as a transportation method after kidnapping targets. One was used during the kidnapping attempt at the Branco charity party, but its tires were popped by Max Payne. *'Armored boat' - a boat taken by the Comando Sombra and was heavily modified to include large pieces of metal to act as a shield. Serrano uses it to escape Payne at the Tiete River. *'Helicopter' - a somewhat old and cheap helicopter. Serrano and his men use this vehicle as an aerial transportation. Serrano used this helicopter during the shootout at Club Moderno. This helicopter is later find by Payne at the CS base near the Tiete River. UFE intelligence data Details *'Surname': Unknown *'Forename(s)': Unknown *'Nationality': Brazilian *'Age': approx. 28 *'Height': approx. 5'11" *'Weight': approx. 187 lbs *'Family': Deceased *'Affiliations': Comando Sombra Overview *Leader of São Paulo’s Comando Sombra gang since 2006. *Known as "Serrano". Believed to be a reference to the Serra da Mantiqueira, where he spent his early childhood. *Born to African immigrant parents, who both died by the time he was 8 or 9 years old. *By 11, he was living on the streets of São Paulo working as a pickpocket and spotter for drug dealers. *Linked to his first murder at 12 years old. *First became involved with the Comando Sombra in the late 1990s. *Attributed with transforming the CS from fractious small-time street gang to a highly-organized city-wide criminal organization. *Under his leadership, the CS began actively targeting law enforcement officials. Coordinated a series of riots across São Paulo in June 2009, including attacks on police stations and state buildings. *Reclusive, disciplined and well-guarded. Targeted in four UFE operations since 2009 but avoided arrest. *Last known hideout in the Nova Esperança favela. Notable quotes Gallery Maxpayne3-SerranoMeeting.jpg|Max, before he enters the CS hideout SerranoPointAGunAtFabiana.JPG|Serrano about to execute Fabiana. SerranoShootsMarcelo.JPG|Serrano shoots Marcelo in the knee. DaSilvasFilesOnSerrano.JPG|Da Silva's files and images on Serrano and the CS. Serranos Favela.jpg|Serrano's hideout. Behind the scenes Role as an antagonist *In most of the pre-release media, Serrano was presumed be the main antagonist of Max Payne 3. In the final version it is later revealed that he is just a minor antagonist of the story, yet holding a major role in the plot. *Serrano is one of the few antagonists to kill another antagonist (Arthur Fischer), along with Vladimir Lem, who killed Vinnie Gognitti, and Nicole Horne, who had her men killed Angelo Punchinello. *Serrano never speaks English, but seems to understand the language, as seen during the chapter A Hangover Sent Direct from Mother Nature, where he says "Okay" to Max after the latter told him to not kill Giovanna, before killing Fabiana. *Serrano is one of two antagonists that may survive the events of Max Payne 3 (The other being Anthony DeMarco); Victor Branco is found hanged at the end of the game, Armando Becker is either killed or spared by Max Payne but dies due to his wounds, Alvaro Neves is shot in the head by Raul Passos, Milo Rego is killed during a melee fight with Max, Bachmeyer is killed in a shootout with Max and Tony DeMarco is shot in the chest by Max after he hits a woman in a bar. Misc *The official Max Payne 3 website lists Serrano's height as approximately 5'11 but his mugshot suggests he is approximately 6'2. *"Serrano" is Portuguese for "Mountaineer" or "Highlander". Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Gangsters Category:Max Payne 3 multiplayer characters Category:Max Payne 3 Characters